


or because you love her?

by houseofthedragon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x01: Winterfell, F/M, also, fuck the north, idc anymore, it's jonerys vs the world, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofthedragon/pseuds/houseofthedragon
Summary: Sansa's words have Jon reflecting on a detail about his relationship with Daenerys. He plans to remedy that.





	or because you love her?

“Did you bend the knee to save the North or because you love her?”

The question caught Jon off-guard. Not because Sansa was questioning his real intentions – inside him, he knew that his priority was the North and he bent the knee because he believed, undoubtedly, that Daenerys would not only be able to save them but also be a good queen – but the query took him aback because he thought he was being discreet enough.

He and Dany had agreed to keep their relationship a secret and he was surprised when Sansa threw the question at him. It left him open-mouthed and flabbergasted, for he did not know how to respond.

_He never told Daenerys he loved her._

When he realised that, Jon backed out of the room, consumed by his thoughts. Gods. They were so busy making love, learning each other’s bodies and souls on that boat that he never really explicitly confessed his love for her.

He figured she knew by now, though.

Still, Jon went to find her in her assigned chambers, ignoring the dark looks he received from Northern guards and the knowing ones he got from Unsullied guards closer to the Queen's quarters. If Sansa came to realise it then fuck it, it must mean that everyone else did too. He found it weird that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

She opened the door a few seconds after his first knock and amethyst eyes grew wide in surprise. She cleared his throat. “My lord,” she said, eyes twinkling in laughter at the need to address each other formally in front of people.

Jon glanced at the guards and back to her. “May I come in, Your Grace? I have some…political stuff to discuss with you.”

Daenerys shook her head. “You’re insane,” she mouthed to him and he tried his hardest not to smile. “Come in,” she then said.

The moment the door closed behind him, he had her backed up against it.

“What political things do you wish to discuss?” she murmured, biting her lower lip.

The sight drove him crazy with want. But he focused on what he came here to do. “I had a great time…earlier. Never thought I’d ride a dragon.”

“You almost fell off three times but, yes, a great time it was,” she jested. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Daenerys combed her fingers through his hair. “And I had an even better time next to that waterfall.”

He made a curious sound. “Did you?”

“Oh, yes. You kept me _very_ warm.”

Jon chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I spoke to my sister,” he said, pulling away.

Daenerys’ smile faded away. “Sansa,” she stated. “And?”

He sighed. “It’ll take some time.”

She looked away. “She doesn’t respect me, Jon.”

“I know,” he told her, “but she will. _They_ all will. I promise.”

Daenerys’ frown subsided but a look of concern stayed on her pretty face. Jon wanted to stay here, kiss all her worries away, be wrapped up in each other like when they were on that boat…but he couldn’t.

“Did you come here for something else, my lord?” Daenerys teased. “I was about to get in the bath because dragon-racing turned out to be a very _strenuous_ activity.”

Mixed with her sultry voice, the image of Daenerys _naked_ in her hot bath had Jon groaning, his body begging him to take her – right there against this wall, damned his sister and the guards and everyone else who could hear. He knew he would find her wet and ready for him and he could almost hear her mewls and cries as he would thrust inside her. It wasn’t helping that she was pressing up against him, her curvy body sliding against his rock-hard one. And the way her sinful eyes traced his mouth like she wanted to eat him whole right there and then . _Fuck._

It was never hard to choose between duty and pleasure before—because he had no pleasure. But Daenerys flipped his entire life upside down and he was strongly beginning to doubt his priorities.

_We could stay for a thousand years. No one would find us._

A few years ago, he would’ve been ashamed of his current self for even considering her words. He wanted that. Badly. And it made him realise just how important Daenerys had become to him. How he would actually consider a life with her, away from everyone and their problems.

“Daenerys,” he said suddenly.

Dany looked at him interrogatingly.

“You know…” he trailed off, swallowed the lump in his throat, “you know I love you. Right?”

Violet eyes filled with emotions the moment the words left his mouth. Her mouth parted slightly as she faltered. Then she nodded, gulping back tears. “I know,” she whispered. “You never said it, though.”

“I love you,” he repeated, letting his forehead rest against hers. He rubbed the tip of her nose against her own and she giggled tearily. “I love you,” he said again, kissing the tip of her nose and then he kissed her mouth.

Daenerys sighed contentedly, lips parting to welcome to the hot slide of his tongue inside of her. The kiss was full of passion and love and _need._ It felt like their first time and their last time all at once.

When they parted for air, she kissed him again. Once. “I love you, too,” she declared happily. “More than you know.”


End file.
